deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy VS The Kid
Andy VS The Kid 'is a What if? Death Battle created by Raiando,it features Andy from Heart of Darkness and The Kid from I Wanna Be The Guy. ''Description Heart of Darkness VS I Wanna Be The Guy, two kids from extremely difficult platformers fight, one might land a lucky hit. ''Interlude'' ''Boomstick: Hard platformers,they're extremely frustrating and unfair that makes you wanna throw your controller.'' Wiz: How about putting kids in it? ''Boomstick: Like The Kid, a determined hero who wants to be The Guy.'' Wiz: And Andy, a kid who is afraid of darkness. ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Andy's bio) ''Andy Overcomes The Darkness'' Boomstick: Somewhere around the earth, Andy is a kid that sleeps in his geometry class and has a very mean teacher. Wiz: Being afraid of darkness, his teacher decided to punish Andy by putting him in a box full of darkness. Boomstick: Thankfully, Andy managed to escape from that punishment and got out of school and met his dog named Whisky.....what kind of name is that? did Andy drank so much alcohol while naming his dog? Wiz: Andy and Whisky got to park, while taking a nap Whisky got kidnapped by darkness after Solar Eclipse. Boomstick: After that, Andy goes to his treehouse and takes his Spaceship and goes to rescue his beloved dog. Wiz: However,Andy crashed somewhere in the Darkland so he takes his Plasma Rifle and jumps out of his spaceship to start out his epic Cinematic Platformer. Boomstick: And speaking of his Plasma Rifle,it's made out of old flashlight, a colander, and random bits of scrap metal, it shoots out long ranged lightning that can be shot in different directions and can disintegrate the shadow monsters, giant rocks and all that, but you lose that Plasma Rifle by a ugly monster later on. Wiz: But Andy gets another power-up after touching an Energy Rock in underwater, he shoots out green Energy balls that can grow and destroy trees that born from seeds, as well he can shoot his enemies as well. Boomstick: While Andy has a limited arsenal,he fought against hordes of shadow monsters, dodged fast fireballs and he's a very well climber and swimmer, while he has no weapons, he can outrun hordes of enemies and all that. Wiz: But Andy has his own weaknesses, he dies in one hit and dies in Gruesome ways, like getting eaten alive, burned up and falling down, also his enemies can sometimes dodge his attack. But overall Andy is a genius kid who fight through darkness to save his dog. Andy: Hang on Whisky, i'm coming. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Andy's bio and open for The Kid's bio) ''The Kid Struggles Through'' Wiz: In 20XX, after The Kid's 15th Birthday, he left his home and went on his dangerous Adventure to become The Guy. Boomstick: Cue I Wanna Be The Guy. Wiz: In his dangerous Adventure,he's only armed with Double Jump and a long ranged pistol and thats it. Boomstick: Due of his small arsenal, he dodged Anti-Gravity Fruits, Spikes and a frikin' moon. Wiz: He also killed villains from different games like Bowser, Dracula, Birdo and Mecha Dragon. Boomstck: However,The Kid dies in one hit and everything in this game tries to kill you. Wiz: But overall,The Kid is a...kid that survived worse. The Kid: No,I Wanna Be The Guy. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing The Kid's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the battle) ''Death Battle'' The Kid was wandering around in Darkland as he was trying to find Andy and kill him, to get The Guy's hiding place, then he saw Andy. The Kid: I finally found you, now you're going to be next. The Kid points his gun at Andy. Andy: Woah, what you wan't from me? The Kid: Where is The Guy? Andy: I don't know what you're talking about but... Andy pulls out his Plasma Rifle. Andy: I must rescue Whisky. Fight Andy tries to shoot at The Kid, but The Kid quickly dodged it, Kid then shoots three bullets at Andy but he protected himself with plasma rifle. The Kid runs away and jumps on a platform, Andy tried to shoot at him, Kid dodges it and shoots at a boulder above Andy, the boulder falls at Andy but he luckily destroyed it with Plasma Rifle. The Kid runs and Andy chases after him, but Andy got surrounded by dark creatures, giving The Kid time to escape, Andy took them down with his Plasma Rifle in a second and chases The Kid, then they climb up the rocks as they trying to shoot each other, they both climbed up to the top and standing face-to-face. Andy: Now there's no place for you to hide. Andy shoots at The Kid but he dodged it and shot at Andy's Plasma Rifle, his rifle got destroyed. Andy: Oh No. The Kid tries to shoot at Andy, but he jumped over him and ran. Andy then found an underwater and jumped in, The Kid stopped for a moment and then Andy comes out of water with a new power up, Andy tried to shoot at The Kid with Energy Balls but he dodged them. The Kid: This is getting dumb. The Kid ran away and jumped in a portal that teleported him into a different dimension, Andy followed The Kid, suddenly he fell in a grassy area. It was The Kid's dimension. The Kid: Try dodge these. The Kid was jumping around anti-gravity Fruits that go towards Andy, but he simply disintegrated them all and chased The Kid, suddenly he saw a tree with full of Fruits. The Kid: Surprise! The fruits go towards Andy, he dodged them all and destroyed the tree, The Kid was worried but he had an idea, he will go to the room where he can pull Andy a nasty trick, The Kid ran away while Andy chased after him, as they double jumped over the edges, dodging fruits, The Kid finally found a place The Kid: Okay, it looks like i don't have a place to run. Andy: Well I got you this time. Andy shoots out a Green Orb towards The Kid, who jumps over it, they both get closer at each other and prepare their fists, The Kid punches Andy in the face and flinches away, Andy backs up and tried to throw another Green Orb at him, however the Kid managed to dodge again and he managed to kick him in the face, then The Kid took out his pistol and starts to shoot Andy in the chest, making him bleed out. Then The Kid jumps behind Andy and does a powerful roundhouse, it sends Andy all the way to the room corner and he ends up bumping on a Wall that had spikes with it, this ends up impaling Andy. The Kid: I did it! KO! ''Results'' The Kid goes to The Guy's lair as Andy's corpse is on the spikes. Boomstick: Spikes really hurt. Wiz: While Andy had an advanage in his arsenal, The Kid's Durability outmatches Andy's, like that he defeated other powerful Video Game villains and Dodged a Moon, Andy never done a thing like that. Boomstick: The Kid may just be a child, but he MANhandled Andy. Wiz: The winner is The Kid. Next time on Death Battle! The camera pans on a green pipe, but suddenly a Green Plumber jumps out. Luigi VS A scene shows Zero facing up against a green reploid. ???: You shall repent and atone for your sins, Zero! The green reploid pulls out his Lightsabers. Sage Harpuia ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Andy and The Kid is that both are Young Protagonists from very difficult games, both also have only one weaponry. Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles